vindication_studios_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Karma
"Your No match for me ."- Anna Bio When she was an ordinary human, she is the twin sister of Jason and Hexx's creation, designed to serve Hexx. She was curse of being a witch cause of her mother,Diane, side. A long time ago Her mother refuses a warlock name Hexx into marrying a demon, So Hexx cursed all off her daughters of being a witch like him. All Anna wants is to live a normal life, but later she learns from her psychic power with her mother that she's possessed with magical abilities She begins her training at the age of 10. She attends public school and was told not to use her powers but her new friend, Sophia was bullied she stood up for her and use her powers, Suddenly it went out of control and she killed several students in the process, Traumatized, she ran away from home in fear. 3 days later she saw a school called Salvator Boarding School for young and gifted. Every since, she attends there she is getting better to control her gifts and be hidden in public. She than realize that her gift isn't a curse she can use it for good so that point on she was known As Karma a magical vigilante protecting the city and the world from evil doers Personality She's not afraid to be herself even if that means being a tomboy and being feared by the boys of the team. Bryce Phoenix seems to have a crush on her, but she doesn't reciprocate his feelings. Skills & Abilities * Master Martial Artist - '''Karma is a master of hand-to-hand combat, being extremely well-versed in multiple forms and disciplines from around the world thanks largely to his military career, as well as his time in the Inquiry. Some styles she is known to use are Krav Maga, Hapkido, and Ninjutsu. She uses this for self- defense. * '''High Pain Tolerance-'''Karma possesses an abnormally high threshold of pain. She is shown on more than one occasion dislocating hers limbs for brief moments with only slight signs of discomfort, enduring gunshot and stab wounds, cauterizing hers own wounds while out in the field simply to name a few. * '''Master Tactician - '''A very tactical and methodical man, Anna is able to quickly adept to seemingly any situation or environment. She has proven to be more then able to forge tools from her surroundings, perform minor medical care to herself, forage for food, and survive isolated in barren wastelands or islands. * '''Master at Stealth - '''Karma has mastered the art of stealth; able to maintain anonymity, slipping past guards and civilians alike without rousing alarm or suspicion to herself. * 'Criminology and Forensics - '''As a result of her father being a police officer, she has gained a great degree of skill and knowledge in criminal forensics and psychology, skills she is constantly advancing and refining. This aids him in avoiding leaving forensic evidence for law enforcement agencies to discover through various methods. * '''Escapologist - '''Karma has trained himself to be a master escapologist, able to escape from virtually any bonds applied to her to date. This ranges from ropes, chains, handcuffs, cells, prisons, and much more. * '''Incredible Intelligence - sh'e is highly observant, possessing a keen and tactical mind. She makes the teams gear and operates their missions. * '''Stink Spell- A spell that releases a stinky Oder out of her palms. * Telekinesis- She is able to push or lift any objects with her mind. * Boundary Spell- Is a defensive spell where she can generate a barrier to shield herself or others from attacks * Cloaking Spell- She is able conceal buildings or herself, rendering herself or them invisible. * Spellcasting: Karma is a mistress in the art of casting spells to cause all kinds of magic effects * Molecular Manipulation: Using spells Karma can channel this power to manipulate time, natural characteristics of living beings, giving them supernatural powers or transform objects and people into other things. * Molecular Duplication/Cloning: Karma can create copies of herself with a spell and have mastered it to the point that the "what happens to the clone happens to the original" problems doesn't occur. * Molecular Combustion: By channeling the Power of Three with her brothers Karma can vaporize a powerful being or object. * Enchantment: Karma can place enchantments to gain temporary powers or activate powers, such as: * Wish Granting: Karma could grant a magic wish to fulfill all her or other satisfaction. * Spell Improvisation: Karma knows how to create or use spells in the exact moments she needs. * Elemental Affinity: Karma has a natural affinity for the magic of the four classic elements Fire,Water,Earth and air as she could use these element-based spells for offensive purposes or for range combat. * Time Manipulation-'''Karma has the ability to forward, rewind,time itself * '''Necromancy-Able to control or resurrect the dead. * Telepathic-She can either read other's mines or hypnotise them. * Jinx- Her signature spell, which inflicts bad luck on those she cast the spell to. * Reality Warping-She is able o change or manipulate reality and the world, itself to various degrees. For a reality warper, nearly all things are possible and almost anything they want can be done. * Flight- She is able to levitate and soar in the air. =